tdarfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 96
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 97|Next Episode -->]] Date: April 9th, 2010 Length: 2:04:31 Hosts: Chris, Brett, Mikel, and Tyler. Special Guest(s): None Intro: '''My Wife And Kids. '''Closing Words: Brett: "This laptop's about to die so, Bully, School's Out" Closing Song: Shawn Lee - (from the game Bully) School's Out ---- Content Covered: *Top 7 Classic books that can be games Notable Facts: *8 Bit Dr. Horrible Sing Along played in break segments *Creation of Johnny Apple Sperm *IMAX preview reveal message sent to Tyler Wilde about Prince of Persia *Tyler Wilde's stepmom has Dan Elecktro action figures (very limited number) *Brett and Mikel share about their loloball experiences. *How the GamesRadar hosts got to be games journalists **Chris Antista - As a young child wanted to make entertainment **Brett Elston - Thought about doing advertising for Nintendo, and then decided to do journalism, to get into games journalism **Mikel Reparaz - Thought of writing without needing to come up with new ideas seemed like an awesome career path. **Tyler Wilde - Got a internship of cheat planet off Craiglists, and decided to review a Dragonball Z game for GamesRadar, which was the first thing he wrote professionally. Funny Stories and Quotes: *Chris Antista: **Spreading so much seed around you can call me Johnny Applesperm. **If a game could have the behind the scenes, it would be the driving in Tony Hawk. **With my grandma I played RapeLay. **If they loved me, they wouldn't molest me that hard. **My pants around my ankles, I'm at my desk chair aroused. **Big Gay Homo signed up on the GR forums. **If one kid jerks off and dies because of me. *Dreams **Brett Elston's Hulk Dream, and another dream of being clubbed to death by barbarians on horseback **Tyler Wilde's dream about being on the moon with his girlfriend and a war on earth. ***Brett "What if a werewolf was on the moon? Is he always a werewolf? ***Tyler "What if he's on the dark side? Does he become a werewolf if there is a full earth? *Mikel Reparaz **That's why its a joke you dumbfuck! **I can't believe he only talked about fisting kids. ***Chris "I'm suprised about how ridiculously hard I am." **Creepy British animation is redundant. **Hemingway is the second greatest author to shoot himself in the face. First being Hunter S. Thompson. **The best thing about Medal of Honor Airborne was going to the desert to shoot guns. *Brett Elston **Please register for PAX. I don't want to die in a room alone. **Are you going to have a child? ***Chris "No, but it will probably happen accidentally. I'm spreading so much seed around you can call me Johnny Applesperm." **It's so funny we are going to watch Medal of Honor overtake Call of Duty, which COD overtook MOH. **Is it possible to smoke, masturbate, and sit on the toilet at once? ***Chris "Hell yeah." *Tyler Wilde **I imagine Skate 3 previews are exactly like Skate 2 previews. **My stepmom was the boss of Dan Amrich. ***Chris "I can't believe telling Dan Amrich what to do." Question of the Week 80: What games did you bond with your family? Chris Antista- House of the Dead with his mom. Brett Elston- Nightwolf with his dad at a Pizzeria (First mentioned in episode 93's top 7) Mikel Reparaz- His mom with the Sims. Understanding about being invested into a game. Tyler Wilde- Dad Red Alert. Stepmom- all of the Nintendo games he played from SNES era and on, since mom was editor at GamePro. (Was a huge upgrade from his original mom, since he had no NES when he was in Canada, and Asian Kids with gongs made fun of him everyday for not having a NES) Link: Episode 96 <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 97|Next Episode -->]] Category:Episode Category:2010